


I Don't Want To Be Your Friend

by peachesandass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew he was staring at Bucky every time he leaned over the stupid table, or reached over to grab something, or ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>It wasn't his fault that Bucky looked so completely fuckable all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't great, but I had the idea in my head and wanted to go ahead and write it down. Also, I felt like posting it already, so I apologize for how short it is. I'll definitely be adding more to this soon, maybe even tonight, I don't fucking know.
> 
> This'll probably be long, and it may develop slow. Who knows, we'll see.
> 
> xo

Peggy Carter could be friends with everyone in this godforsaken school.

Peggy Carter could snap a man's neck just by looking at him.

Peggy Carter decided to be friends with Steve Rogers.

Peggy Carter offered to kill multiple people for Steve Rogers.

Peggy Carter's lipstick was as red as the blush that crept onto Steve's cheeks when he looked at James Barnes.

* * *

Steve was just the pale, fragile, thin kid that was lucky enough to be paired with Peggy in their chemistry lab. Beautiful, brilliant, dangerous Peggy.

Everyone thought Steve was in love with her; who wasn't? Steve wasn't. He loved her as a friend, sure, but romantically? No.

Steve was practically head over heals for James Barnes, and Peggy knew. She teased him about it everyday in the lab.

"Quick, Steve, look! Barnes is bent over the lab bench again... Shit, you missed it! Why do you never turn around?"

"Why d'you always gotta talk 'bout him, Peggy?"

* * *

Steve sat at Peggy's lab table one day to see James and his partner Natasha sat across from them.

"Um..." He started, but Peggy kicked him from under the table.

"Steve", she cleared her throat, "you know James and Natasha, correct?" Steve stared at her angrily before turning his view towards their classmates.

"You can call me Bucky, actually, and that's Nat." James, or Bucky, Steve corrected himself, explained as he pointed towards the red haired girl.

Over the next week or so, Steve and Bucky began conversing more often. Bucky asked Steve about his hobbies, his favorite movies, and favorite foods. Steve would ask more complicated questions, which required longer answers, so that he could stare at Bucky's lips while he spoke.

Steve noticed how round Bucky's lips were and how perfectly each word flew from them. They always stayed slightly parted when he wasn't speaking, and when he laughed his mouth curved around the edges.

His laughter was contagious, echoing through Steve's body and never leaving his memory. His eyes crinkled around the edges, like his mouth, when he laughed. God, his eyes were beautiful. Steve got lost in his eyes, and could stare into them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small change to chapter one, just by the way. Also, I apologize for how long this is taking me! Love you guys
> 
> xo

**STEVE'S POV**

I began avoiding eye contact with Bucky once I realized how hard and fast I'd fallen for him.

I was too afraid to start a conversation; what if I said something that offended him, what if Bucky got annoyed with me, what if I freaked out in the middle of speaking and had an asthma attack? I mean, I panicked and hyperventilated easily, it could definitely happen; I explained to Peggy.

She just laughed.

* * *

Our chemistry teacher had assigned a three day lab, which meant more time for me to  _accidentally_ stare at Bucky's ass.

I watched the way that the muscles of Bucky's back curved when he bent over the lab bench and noticed how long his body was when he stretched his arms above his head.

"Steve. Steve? What the fuck? Steven!" Peggy yelled. I suddenly felt water pooling around my feet and looked down to see our beaker overflowing.

"Shit, no" I mumbled to himself, as Bucky turned around at the noise.

"God, Steve, stop lusting after Barnes and focus on measuring, okay?" Peggy asked. "Yes ma'am" I grunted sarcastically in response.

* * *

We sat at our table the next day to do calculations, and I hadn't gotten anything done.

Bucky wouldn't stop reaching across the table to point something out to Peggy. I couldn't stop gazing at his long fingers and tan, muscular arms. God, I wanted him to put his hands all over me; every curve of my back, pressed against my sharp hips, trailing down my frail body. I wanted, no, I _needed_ him to grip the back of my neck with those beautiful hands and press his lips to mine. I wanted to draw his hands; they'd look so gorgeous in watercolor.

I would pay James Barnes to punch me in the face. Fuck, that would feel good.

I didn't notice how long I had been mesmerized by Bucky's hands until Natasha started narrowing her eyes at me. 

"Oh, shit", I uttered. She smirked as I went back to work.

I was trying not to look up from paper in fear that I would start staring at Bucky again; it was just so hard not to.

"Steve..." Bucky moaned.

I shifted quickly in my seat. "Yes, Buck?" I gulped. 

"I just got confused by these conversions. Can you help me real quickly?" he asked. I shuffled over to Bucky's seat and awkwardly squatted beside him to get down to his height. 

Bucky scanned my face before looking back at his paper. Wait, did he look at my lips? "Okay, umm..." he started explaining the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is steve a masochist ??? omg


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class, you're getting new lab partners today!" our teacher exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

A collective groan echoed through the room.

"Let's see," the teacher turned towards our group, squinting his eyes, "since you all are already at the same table, James and Steven will be partners as well as Natasha and Margaret." Pleased with his decision, he turned to the rest of the room and began assigning their partners.

"Marg-" I began. "Shut up, Steve, my name is Peggy."

* * *

I stood from my seat the moment the bell rang, processing the fact that I was lab partners with Bucky. _James_   _fucking Barnes. Lab partners?_

Oh god, this would probably end terribly. I would make an idiot of myself or he would see me lusting after him and never talk to me again.

Oh god, oh no. Shit, I was panicking. As my vision started to blur, someone's hand grasped my shoulder. "Hey, woah, are you okay?"

I slowly turned to see Bucky looking at me with concern. "You look dizzy, do you need to sit? Do you want some water?" I shook my head in response.

"No, no... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go to class, Buck." I nodded at Bucky while his brows furrowed and he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. His eyes traveled down my body, then he turned and walked out the door.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I ran for the restroom.

* * *

The next day in class, our teacher explained that we would be starting a project with our newly assigned lab partners. "Now class, you can either work on this during lunch or after school in the classroom, use the library, or work outside of school. Just get it done."

"Hey, Steve," Bucky whispered, "you wanna meet in the library after school today? Get this done as soon as we can?" "Uh, yeah sure" I mumbled.

I trudged straight to the library when school ended and, noting that Bucky hadn't arrived yet, sat at a table in the corner.

I waited for probably twenty minutes, wasting time by scrolling though my phone. I was considering leaving when I heard someone cough in front of me. I glanced up from my phone to see Bucky standing over me.

"I'm here now, sorry for the wait. Um, what's up?" Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. I lifted up my phone as to explain that I was simply scrolling through it. "You texting your girlfriend?" "I don't, what? I don't have a girlfriend." I explained, confused. Bucky nodded in response and sat down across from me.

I shoved my cellphone into my backpack, grabbing a few pencils and some paper as I did.

"Do you?" I coughed out. Bucky looked at me in confusion. "Do I what?" "Have a girlfriend?" I asked. "No." Bucky's blunt reply brought an end to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SO SORRY
> 
> also this probably kind of sucks I'm sorry but I love all of you

Bucky and I sat across from each other in the library. His eyes frantically scanned my face; he seemed nervous. But why? I coughed. He sunk farther into his chair. He moved his hair away from his face. I coughed again, to catch his attention. 

"I sorry, um, I can't really focus here. Do you want to work on this at my house?" Bucky asked. "Sure" I replied.

* * *

 

Peggy had already left school when Buck and I exited the library, so we swung our bags over our shoulders and trudged towards his house. I tried to make conversation the entire way, but he walks a lot faster than me, and walking and talking is terrible on my lungs. _Fuck you, asthma. You can suck my dick._  

As we turned onto Buck's street, he glanced over his shoulder and straightened his posture. "So why doesn't Steve Rogers have a girlfriend? Are you too good for girls?" I blushed and stared at him through squinted eyes. "Well, I just, you know, no one's interested in me." I mumbled back. "Oh, cause..." he started. "you know, all the girls love me cause I'm hot and shit. Um..." A string of curses left Bucky's mouth after his last statement, and he started walking faster. "What the fuck?" I heard as he kicked a rock into the street.

We approached Bucky's house and he held his arms out wide, gesturing towards it. "Welcome!" He shouted, his arms still held above my head.

* * *

 

Entering Bucky's home, I took note of how small and cute it was. "It's small, like you." Bucky smiled and I sighed. He spun quickly towards his kitchen, his beautiful ass leaving with him. I heard a crash come from his direction, and he soon came back with two mugs of steaming black coffee. "For the guest" He bowed and held the mug out towards me. I couldn't help but laugh at his actions. Pink covered his cheeks and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Oh shit! The project, I'm sorry. What're we doing?" Bucky asked.

 We never started the project.

I sat cross legged on his living room floor, leaning against a stiff couch. Bucky sat opposite me and would not stop kicking my shins. "Dude. Stop." I giggled. Still nursing the coffee in my hands, I let my head fall onto the seat of the couch.  _What was I doing here? Why did he want to come here? Why is he actually talking to me, and outside of class?_ "Hey, so maybe we should do the project tomorrow? It's been like an hour and we haven't done shit." Bucky's eyes searched my face. "Sure" I smiled.

_Wait are we friends?_

_But I don't want to be his friend._

_Does he want to be my_ _friend?_

_I don't want to be his friend. I want to kiss him._

_I should kiss him._

_Wait what? No, I can't do that._

_He's straight._

* * *

I can't handle this kid anymore. I can't stop looking at him. We're finally talking to each other and what's the point? He's not gay anyway. 

_James Barnes get your shit together. He's straight._

Steve moves his head off of the couch, and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

_I could totally kiss him right now._

* * *

 

_I could totally kiss him right now._ Steve thought.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo its been a hot minute, hasn't it?
> 
> Anyway, I just felt like throwing a little more story into this, we'll see if I actually do more!
> 
> Also, between now and my last update, A LOT of shit went down.  
> Alsoooo, my writing hopefully improved! I think it did.

Bucky

Holding eye contact with Steve, I slowly sat my mug of coffee on the floor. Steve's eyes looked like they were shaking as he tried to maintain eye contact with me.

I rested my elbow on my crossed legs and leaned my head on my hands, which forced my face closer to Steve's.

We had become so close that I felt his warm, short breath on my lips. He breath smelled like mint and coffee.

_What am I doing?_

The coffee he held shook in his pale hands.

I squinted my eyes just a bit and titled my head.

_Fuck._

We were practically breathing each other's air.

Steve

"Okay thank you for having me over, I um, I really really appreciated the coffee, it was great, yep um huh, I have other homework to, well, do and my mom is yes and its quite a walk and Peggy should, yes, you know? Okay well, thank you so much goodbye!"

I stuttered out quickly, setting my coffee down then pointing furiously towards the door.

I tripped over Bucky's carpet, swung my backpack over my shoulder, and hurried towards the front door.

I was going to run home but I was starting to have an anxiety induced asthma attack.

_Fuck,_ _my_ _inhaler! I don't fucking have it. Why the fuck did I leave it at home?_

_I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die_

Bucky

Ok, so maybe I was right about Steve being straight.

I disgusted him, I scared him off, and he's never going to talk to me again.

Steve

_Wait._

_Was I acting weird or was Bucky?_

_What just happened?_

I rested against a tree not too far from Bucky's house, trying to catch my breath.

Bucky

_Where did he run off too?_

I suddenly remembered Steve's asthma; could he even run all the way home without passing out or hyperventilating?

I shop up from the floor suddenly.

_Shit shit shit_

I opened the front door and yelled Steve's name.

I glanced up and down the streets of my neighborhood until I heard someone gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much or reading! 
> 
> Did you think you were already gonna get a kiss? LMAO nope not today


End file.
